


The Point

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Medical Examination, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones is making excuses to get his hands on those ears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Point

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fill for anon's "Track This  
> Bones just wants to touch those pointy ears so he keeps finding excuses to get Spock on his exam table." prompt on the [Star Trek ID Kink Meme](http://strek-id-kink.livejournal.com/1695.html?thread=143263#t143263).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

“And what are you looking for this time, Doctor?” Spock asks entirely too suspiciously. He always says his voice is steady and neutral, but Leonard never buys it. 

“Tenibrian earwigs,” Leonard answers just as smoothly. “They were on the surface of that goddamn waste of a planet, and of course the whole landing party has to recklessly plow through it without helmets.” Leonard grumbles off with extra irritation, laying on the lies. There were six people in that landing party, and Spock’s the only one sitting on an exam table in a private room in sickbay, while Leonard runs a medical tricorder around Spock’s head.

Raising one eyebrow, Spock says, “I have never heard of a Tenibrian earwig.”

“That’s because you’re not a doctor,” Leonard grunts, daring Spock to say anything more with his eyes. More likely, it’s because he made it up, but he’s not about to tell a hobgoblin that. Fortunately, Spock remains quiet, staring blankly forward at the wall. 

Leonard puts the medical tricorder down and turns back on his victim—er, patient—and flexes his fingers, ready for the fun. He uses two fingers instead of one just to irritate Spock—the Vulcan way. He runs those two fingertips along the shell of Spock’s ear, dipping gently into the cartilage and tracing the curved lines up to the pointed tip. This is the part he enjoys the most, and he maps every slight contour, caressing the point over and over again. First he presses his fingers along the front facing him, then he runs them along the side, and then he dips them behind Spock’s ear, lightly thumbing the shell and brushing Spock’s hair out of the way. 

It’s all the same things he did when he called Spock in for a Cenebral head lice inspection last week. Or the Yianolian ear fungus the week before that. All bullshit that he tells with a straight face, because _goddamn_ , those devil ears feel good under his fingertips. Not to mention the way they look, cutely curved up and perfectly smooth, nice and creamy. Leonard often wonders what it would feel like to run his tongue along the shell, but unfortunately, that just isn’t something any amount of medical lies will justify. 

It’d be easier if Spock where a fool instead of a genius, with hawk-like eyes and an incredibly irritating personality. If he were one ounce less annoying, Leonard would’ve just broken out the old doctor charm by now and bagged himself at least one night of sweet ear loving, hopefully to get it out of his system. 

Instead, he’s stuck in an operating room, stepping in front of Spock and reaching out, grabbing either ear in both of his hands. 

He massages them gently and watches Spock’s face, which is struggling very, very hard to stay unaffected. 

“You’ve got ‘em,” Leonard decides, without taking away his hands. “Yup. Shame, that. Well, you’ll just have to come in every two days.”

“Every two days?” Spock’s frowning, but Spock’s always frowning. “What are you going to do about these... Tenibrian earwigs?”

“Massage them out,” Leonard says with total confidence. “The buggers can’t stand it. A few good rubs and you’ll be clear of them, but naturally you’ll need professional hands to do it.”

“I assure you my hands are quite proficient, Doctor. You may simply instruct me on the proper... massage technique.”

“I’m a doctor, not a teacher!” Leonard barks. “You’ll come in every two days, end of story, or I’ll tell Jim you’re not fit for the bridge!”

For a second, Leonard is almost positive that Spock’s going to call his bluff. 

Then Spock slides off the exam table, forcing Leonard to step aside. Folding his hands behind his back, Spock says calmly, “I will see you in two days, then, Doctor.”

“Damn right you will,” Leonard grunts. 

Spock nods. There’s something in his eyes that says _he knows_ , but aloud, he says none of it. So Leonard holds fast while Spock makes his exit. Before he’s even out the door, Leonard’s over at his supply table, gleefully looking over all the possibilities for _next time._


End file.
